


Pride

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Pride, Pride Parades, Short One Shot, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Castiel and Dean go to Pride with their friends.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Benny Lafitte, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Meg Masters/Ruby
Kudos: 50





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, and sorry this is short. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, even if it's short. Also, Happy Pride! It's finally June, so I figured this was the perfect idea for a new one-shot. It's a bummer that COVID-19 has hindered our celebration, but that's okay. The spirit of pride is still alive. Love you guys!
> 
> Word count: 576
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 3 minutes

Castiel shifted his weight back and forth on his feet in anticipation. Today was the first day of June, meaning that it was the first day of Pride Month. He'd been excited all week and his pride playlist had been playing since seven in the morning.

Normally, that'd annoy Dean, but he was in a good mood, so he just let Cas blare Lady Gaga while he got dressed. He was wearing a shirt with the Chevy logo on it, except that the colors were changed to make a rainbow. His boyfriend was very pleased to be sporting a rainbow shirt and rainbow-striped socks.

They'd gone up to New York for the NYC Pride March, the crown jewel of all the parades with the most attendees. Their friends were scheduled to meet them there, too, for a day of partying and celebration.

"Dean, it's time to go!" Cas urged, scampering into the bathroom. "Come on, come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Dean laughed, allowing Cas to drag him out of the hotel, down the street, to the closest train station.

Luckily, they weren't too far from the parade, so it didn't take too long to reach it. Finding their friends was a headache, but with enough persistence, they finally met up with them.

"Cas! Dean!" Garth cheered. He was draped in a rainbow-colored flag that he almost dropped when he threw his arms around them.

His boyfriend, Benny, was next to him. A massive smirk was painted on his face, but he seemed pleased to be there. "Hey, Winchesters!"

Garth turned around, jumping over to Sam. "Sam! Sam! Dean and Cas are here!"

Dean's brother turned and grinned when he saw him. He was in a rainbow t-shirt and seemed very at ease. "Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting me, Dean. Bobby wanted to come with, but I convinced him that we could just go out to eat later."

"Aww, you should have brought him!" Gabriel joked. He was fully decked out, covered from head to toe in pride merch. It almost hurt to look at him. "He's fun."

"You can see him later, babe."

"Can I come?" Jack asked. His decorum was much more tasteful than Gabriel's, but he was equally happy to be there. June was his favorite month.

"Sure!"

Meg and Ruby didn't participate in the conversation. They were too busy making out next to Kevin, who was trying his best to ignore them.

"Yes, thank you for inviting us," said Adam, fiddling with his fingers. "I know we don't get along that great or know each other very well, but it was very thoughtful."

Dean patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it. I'm glad you came!"

Claire and Kaia were there, too. They'd been dating for a couple of months, so it was still new, but they were both very happy to be together.

"Let's get hammered!" Gabriel roared.

They laughed and caught up with each other while they waited for the parade to start. Cas kept his arm looped around Dean's waist and gave him the occasional kiss. That was another thing Dean normally wouldn't allow. He wasn't a huge fan of PDA, but, fuck it, it was Pride.

The group spent the whole day carousing and enjoying each other's company. By the time they got home, Dean could barely walk straight and it was a miracle Cas remembered the way back to their hotel.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
